Nobody Knows
by morallyambiguous
Summary: What goes on behind the closed doors of a small clan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

**Bye! **thoughts

_lalalala _song lyrics

boo! Actual story

**Nobody Knows**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

_Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound _

A young girl, no older than 10 curled up on the bottom of a bunk bed, her hands holding up a pillow close to her pink hair. She tried to ignore the crying coming from the room next door. It was so hard, she wanted to go in there and comfort the crying woman, but she couldn't.

_  
Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down _

The child clutched the fabric near her heart, in pain. **Don't cry, mommy, please don't cry… it hurts so bad.**

_  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said._

**You didn't mean it when you said you hated poppa… did you? I even apologized for you, see mommy, so everything will be all better now, see? **The girl started to cry. She whimpered away from the door, she could hear the glass breaking. Where was her nii-chan to make it all better?

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter

**They won't stop fighting nii-chan! Where are you nii-chan? Where are you?!**The girl listened as her parents fought about her, her brother, money, the academy, everything. All she wanted was peace, just silence and a happy family._**  
**_

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family  
_

**Kasei-nii came home finally.** She jumped into the waiting arms of her brother, trying to hide from the private war raging around her, trying to leave behind the world of fighting parents and breaking glasses.

_  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

**Mommy, I'll be a better daughter, I won't try to be a ninja anymore, I'll go to a regular, school and be a regular person, just stop fighting with poppa! Why can't we be a family?**

_  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

**Daddy, I promise that I'll get better grades, the best of the whole class, and make you proud! Just stay with us daddy, we **_**need **_**you…**

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, 'cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true

**Why don't you get it poppa… momma **_**loves **_**you. **The girl and her brother stared at the dark haired man before them, trying not to wince as he yelled profanities at their mother; it was always like this at dinner time. **Poppa, stop it! Before you do something you might regret! …Please…**

_  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too _

**I know it hurts when she yells back poppa, but **_**we **_**love you too, can't you tell, nii-chan and me love you too?!**

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away

The girl had no I idea where she was going, she just needed to leave. She passed a ramen stand; she could barely make out the figures of a classmate and one of her sensei's, their heads turned in her direction. She ran past the training grounds, seeing her crush training; she didn't spare him a second glance.

_  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way _

The girl ended in a forest, curled up in a ball, and stayed that way, for how long she didn't know, all she could remotely feel were warm arms wrapping themselves around her torso, and a person carrying her home.

_  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family _

The girl had come to the resolve long ago that she would never marry anybody unless she really loved them. She didn't want to hurt her kids as bad as her parents hurt her.

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

Sakura stared at the family portrait that had been taken a few months after she was born, everyone looked so happy! Why couldn't it have stayed that way?

_  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

She'd do anything, she'd get better grades, and pay more attention in class, and stop getting notes sent home! If only they would stop fighting!

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally

She looked at the most recent photo of their family. She could see her blank eyes, her brother's pained ones, her mother's forced smile, and her father's slight frown. They were so fake.

_  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name _

Sakura stared at the slip. The paperwork, the end of her life. The divorce paperwork. Why couldn't her parents understand that she didn't want to have to split them, be forced to choose one side or another, why couldn't they understand?!

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

They had never had a perfect family, there were fights and arguments, but that steadily escalated and now, their semblance of normality was gone, as was their happiness.

_  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
in our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
in our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
_

**Daddy, Mommy, please just stop!! Please… for me?**

_  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star? _

**No!! Nii-chan!! Please daddy, please let me come with you!! **The girl stared in horror as her brother left with her father to Suna. Her life was over, she had no other reason to live. She wanted to die.

_  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone_

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

**Please… let's just be a family again…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing _fan_ficiton? I don't think so. Also, don't own the awesomeness that is "Runaway" by Pink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nobody Knows**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

_I've got my things packed_

_My favorite pillow_

_Got my sleeping bag_

_Climb out the window_

She wasn't so young anymore. Her hair was longer, she was taller and older and sick of this bull. Packing her bag she stared in mild disgust at the portrait of her _dear _mother. She threw it against the wall and was satisfied to hear the glass shatter.

Where was her dear mother now?

Probably out getting drunk somewhere.

**But that's okay, 'cause I don't need her anymore.**

_All the pictures and pain_

_I've left behind_

_All the freedom and fame_

_I've gotta find_

She shouldered her pack, well aware that by doing this she could never come back. She may have resigned from being a ninja for this purpose alone, but they wouldn't let her go without a fight.

Didn't matter anyway. Wasn't like she could tell anyone important village secrets. She didn't have anyone she knew outside this disgusting cowardly village.

It was _their_ fault her brother was dead.

Killed in the Sound/Sand invasion by her _dear, darling _sensei.

And she didn't care to find out where her father had gone.

_And I wonder_

_How long it'll take her to notice that I'm gone_

_And I wonder_

_How far it'll take me_

She wondered what dear old Sasuke-kun thought of her now. She knew he was going to leave too. Eventually. Idiot had the right idea.

With all the money she'd saved from missions and money stolen from her mother's purse, a pack filled with necessities, and 3 different weapon scrolls tied to her hips she left Konoha.

**Here I come world.**

_To run away_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Run away_

She jumped rooftops to the Library. She'd had a friend copy all the non-family jutsu she could find and then seal them all into a scroll.

"Thanks Naruto. I'll send you a letter soon."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I can't stay here anymore Naruto, be glad, at least I'm not going to go all psycho and come back to kill everyone like _certain _people. Just send me a message with one of your frogs."

_This life makes no sense to me_

_Run away_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Run away_

_It don't make any sense to me_

She put the scroll in her bag, and headed to the eastside of town. She had one more stop.

_Taptaptaptaptaptap_

"Sakura-san?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"Do you have what I needed?" She wished she could stay and talk, but she was running out of time. The guards switched shifts at midnight exactly and it was already 11:45.

It was another scroll, filled with weights and a small notebook of his notes from what Gai-sensei had been able to teach him, and what Kurenai-sensei had taught Hinata about Genjutsu.

She hugged him before finally setting on her way.

She was free.

And no one could stop her.

_I was just trying to be myself_

_You go your way, I'll meet you in hell_

_All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_

_I've got to run away_

She wove through the trees with her eyes closed. She had a week's journey to her first stop. And that was without putting on her "new" weights.

So that made it a week and a half.

_I'm too young to be_

_Taken seriously_

_But I'm too old to believe_

_All this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder_

_How long it'll take them to see my bed is made_

_And I wonder_

_If I was a mistake_

_**Back in Konoha (the next day)**_

"Where is she?" Kakashi was pacing in frantic worry. She had resigned three weeks ago stating loss of interest. Something not altogether that uncommon with gennin, but he knew her better than that. She was planning something, and this was it.

_I might have nowhere left to go_

_But I know that I cannot go home_

_These voices trapped inside my head_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows in my mind_

_And I will try to stay alive_

_Maybe the world will know my name_

_God won't you help me run away!_

"Naruto, surely you know why she left." He was pleading with the boy, he needed to know, she'd been his student.

"She felt unappreciated. So she left." His voice was uneven, as if he wanted to cry. **But that's not really why. She left because you killed her brother.**

Sasuke scoffed in amusement, She was a weakling anyway.

_Run away_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Run away_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_Run away_

She went through the basic kata with her "new" weights at night and hunted with them on. She _could _take care of herself, no matter what they thought. She didn't _need _them.

She would be arriving in Wave tomorrow.

_I could sing for change_

_On a Paris street_

_Be a red light dancer_

_In New Orleans_

_I could start again_

_Choose a family_

_I could change my name_

_Come and go as I please_

_In the dead of night_

_You'll wonder where I've gone_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you that made me run away_

"Sakura-chan! Where's Naruto?" Inari was happy to see her. Maybe she could stay here longer than she had planned. Start life again with this family. She dashed the thought quickly. She had to get stronger. She _had _to.

"I'm on a undercover solo mission. Know any places I could stay, I would hate to impose." Inari jumped at the chance to let her stay.

"Kaa-san and Jii-chan will be happy to see you!"

_I was just trying to be myself_

_You go your way I'll meet you in hell_

_All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_

_I've got to run away_

_Life don't make any sense to me_

_Run away_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_Run away_

_Life don't any sense to me_

_Run away_

_Life don't make any sense to me_

Being a runaway wasn't all that bad.

_This life makes no sense to me_

_It don't make no sense to me_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Life don't make any sense to me_


End file.
